The Lich
I don't have long... it's coming for me... I have to spread the word. Ok, so I was in my survival world, things going as usual, night time, and I was hunting skeletons for bones and arrows, and one that I killed just stayed there. Like it didn't go all red and fall down, it just floated there. Like a ghost. That's when the weird things started happening. Creeped out, I went back to my house, but as I was going back, I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't make out the skin, because I looked away too fast, but I saw purple, and when I turned back, I saw nothing. I went back to my house and slept, and I swear I saw the corner of somethings head out the window. I exited my bed and looked out the window but there was nothing there. I went back to sleep, and in the morning I set out east looking for a horse, because I had a saddle in my inventory. I came across a mesa biome in my adventures, and I stayed in it because there was nothing but water beyond it. It was beginning to get night, so I went down into one of the caves in search of coal. A weird buzzing sound played on my computer when I entered it. I found coal, and started going deeper and deeper into the cave. Eventually I found light coming from a deep drop, and figured it was lava. and where there's lava there's diamonds. It was lava, but it was blood red. I started freaking out, but then remembered that the version I was playing on had a glitch like that, but then remembered that the glitch was patched in the full release. Also, there was end stone all around the pit. I go around to exit the cave but there is a stone wall blocking my way, with a sign saying "there's no hope now". I went to exit my game, but when I opened the escape menu, all it said was the same message "there's no hope now" I mined through the stone wall to find bedrock. I spent a few minutes deciding what to do, then nerd-poled up to the surface. When I got up, I found that the landscape was completely ruined. It consisted of podzol, mycelium, and netherakk. Whats more, the nether music started playing, but I wasn't in the nether. I went back to my house, to find that instead of polished andesite, it was all nether brick, which I think made it better, while simultaneously ready to smash my computer with a hand grenade. I slowly went in to find that my dogs had been turned into endermen. This confused me more than frightened me. Then I heard the sound of a door breaking. I turned around to see if my door was intact, and there was nothing there. I read in chat "there's no hope now", and petrified, turned around to the biggest jumpscare I've had in my life. When I turned around I saw someone with a skin that had a skeleton in robes with green hands. When I did my screen went all white and i heard a spamming of the enderman angry sound and the ghast shooting attack sound. When it was over, my screen turned to the main menu of minecraft with the words saying "I am the lich" then they shifted to "there's no hope now" and then my computer shut down. I was too afraid to try and turn it back on. I went on my phone and started browsing the internet for refrences to 'minecraft the lich'. All that came up was modded stuff. Maybe it was a mod? I don't remember installing mods. A few minutes after the crash all the lights in my house went out. Theres no way a mod could do this. Maybe the lich is connected to herobrine? Another creepypasta? I never thought that the creepypasta were real until now. Suddenly the computer started up again and i saw the minecraft main menu screen, but instead of revolving around a certain piece of minecraft terrain, it was pitch black. There was only one button, and it said "play". When I clicked it I spawned in the void with bedrock. I had blindness infinity. I walked forward and more than once clicked 'escape' but it just said in chat "there's no hope now". This was the only time it seemed fitting. the end music started playing, tripling my heart rate. I kept wandering until I found a map floating on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of me in real life. There are no words to explain how terrifying this was. Then I started hearing footsteps, from all directions. Then I heard "there's no hope now" in real life, right in my ear. The 11 disc started playing in-game. And from the shadows of my blindness I could make out the lich's skin. I heard glitch sounds and glitches all over my computer screen. Then it just broke. As that happened I heard a ghostly hissing all around me, like if you've ever played "don't starve" and when Charlie attack you at night, its like that. I could faintly hear a whisper "I'm coming". Oh crap I just saw movement in the mirror beside my computer. I need to wrap this up. its too late fo ummmm I don't mean to alarm anyone reading this but the person writing this is... dead. Oh me? I'm his friend. What am I doing here? None of your concern. It looks revoltingly gorey. There's scratches all over his body, yet no blood. Also there's these weird grey gash marks, and on his forehead there's writing... there's no hope now... well I'm not sleeping tonight. Ok I'm going to publish this now, in his honor. Sure hope I don't get killed. By Reidakaninja